custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sala
Sala is a being that was created by Mata Nui, along with Shadow History 'Creation' Sala was created after Shadow. Sala didn't care much about Makuta but when he got sent away then he started to count Makuta as an enemy, but he never did hate them as much as Shadow. 'Terith Ruw' When Sala landed on Terith Ruw, when Teridax sent him into exile, he saw Makarray alone and decided to see if he could answer some questions. But before all his questions were answered, they got attacked by a Glea in armor. During the fight, Sala got a virus called Toa's Fate. So when Sala tried to grab the Glea with magnetism, he blanked out. When he woke back up, he found out that Eltru had saved them from the Glea when he blacked out. Unfortunately, the Toa's Fate was still in him, so he went into extreme pain (in which he brook a few things) then he blacked out again. (But that's natural for someone with Toa's Fate in them). Later, Sala waked up again, and heard Eltru and Makarray talking. Because he still had Toa's Fate in him that was still active (which makes it's victims not think straight), he tried to escape but Eltru hit him with the side of her sword and Sala went unconscious, again. But he came back finally, and this time he didn't have anymore Vayk in him. After a few moments of talking, Makarray came into the cave. Then after one more question, Eltru and Makarray told a complete history of Terith Ruw. Then a plan for Racks death was put into action. Continued in Freedom. Powers Sala controls magnetism. He also has the ability to read others minds if his attention doesn't stray from that being. He is very good at doing stunts in the air and on the ground. Like Shadow, Sala can create a pure beam of substance called Nui's Shade, but it is not as powerful as Shadow's. Like a toa, Sala can make a stronger form of a Nuva Blast, but the blast is so strong, that it would kill him and many other things. Mask and Weapons Sala has the mask of speed, that mask along with a being who can already move very fast, spells destruction for many who are not prepared. Sala's two knives are very sharp and very fast at meeting their target. Although Sala doesn't have any other weapon, he is still very good at blocking attacks. When not in use, his knives are attached to his feet giving him a better grip on the ground and it also hurts more when he kicks someone. Personality Sala is mostly quiet but can and will talk up when necessary. He was never as much as a fighter like Shadow. He can be a good friend and a being you would want to have at your side during a fight. He is true to his word and he is not likely to disappoint anyone. Trivia *Sala is kinda like a toa, but is not. *Sala's name means: Peace in the shadows, and that is why Mata Nui created him. *Sala will see Mata Nui again. Category:The Archlord's Troop Category:Vizserk